


“How can someone like you look so sweet on the outside but be so bad behind closed doors?”

by ahnheeyeonee



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnheeyeonee/pseuds/ahnheeyeonee
Summary: “How can someone like you look so sweet on the outside but be so bad behind closed doors?” LE is a frustrated office worker and Junghwa is a sassy intern that can't help but tease her.





	

The office was quiet. 

Too quiet.

LE narrowed her eyes at her clunky old computer screen, the lines of text blurring into one big blob. She reached up and plucked her glasses from her face to rub at her eyes. Why was the office so quiet? Usually it was a busy hub of meaningless chatter and gossip. Placing her glasses back onto her face, she stood and took a quick glance around. No one was there. A deep frown settled onto her face and she turned her dark eyes to the large clock. 10.35 PM. Well, there’s an explanation for no one being here she thought. Sighing, LE picked up her coffee mug and shambled to the staff kitchen, trying to take as much time as possible to make a coffee as she knew she was going to be here until at least midnight. Filling the kettle and setting it to boil, she placed a heaped spoonful of instant coffee into her mug and dumped a packet of sugar in. LE

Sighing, LE picked up her coffee mug and shambled to the staff kitchen, trying to take as much time as possible to make a coffee as she knew she was going to be here until at least midnight. Filling the kettle and setting it to boil, she placed a heaped spoonful of instant coffee into her mug and dumped a packet of sugar in. LE leaned against one of the cabinets and shut her eyes, listening to the water in the kettle slowly begin to bubble.

“Ah, and here I thought I was the only here at this time.” LE’s eyes shot open and she looked over to see Junghwa draped in the doorway of the kitchen. Junghwa was a new intern, having only been brought in in the last month. Her dark hair was spilled over her shoulders as a smirk graced her features and she regarded the elder. She had been a source of intense frustration to LE over the previous month. Flirty touches here, giggles and hair flipping there. Junghwa was an expert in flirting and used it to her advantage, every day she found a way to fluster LE in some way. She had the whole office under her tiny, manicured thumb. “Why are you still here? There’s no one here that needs your help.” LE mumbled. Junghwa laughed melodically and pushed off the frame.

“Ouch, that hurt.” She replied and gently placed a hand on LE’s arm. “What if you need my help?” Junghwa blinked innocently. LE’s heart thumped harder as Junghwa rolled up onto her tip toes, her face heating up as Junghwa’s approached her own. “Are you sure you don’t need me?” Junghwa whispered and LE felt a jolt of arousal spike through her. Junghwa pressed herself closer to LE, allowing her to feel Junghwa’s body heat through the thin layers of their clothing. A plastic thunk broke through LE’s mind and Junghwa pulled away. “Kettle’s boiled” She laughed, having reached around LE and placed it onto the counter by the mug. 

Turning on her heel, Junghwa began to walk out of the kitchen, her hips swinging deliciously. Something in LE snapped. After all the events that had preceded today, this one had been the cherry on top. She shot forward, kettle and coffee forgotten and wrapped a hand around Junghwa’s wrist, pulling her back and pushing her against the counter. LE placed her hands on either side of her and looked down at the younger, who merely smirked up. “How can someone like you look so sweet on the outside but be so bad behind closed doors?” LE growled down. Junghwa peeked around LE. “The doors aren’t

“How can someone like you look so sweet on the outside but be so bad behind closed doors?” LE growled down. Junghwa peeked around LE. “The doors aren’t closed though.” Junghwa sassed back and LE tightened her hands into fists. Junghwa placed her hands around LE’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Have I been a bad girl?” She whispered hotly into the elder’s ear as LE groaned in response. “Do I need to be punished?"

“Do I need to be punished?"

In response, LE wrapped her hand around Junghwa’s hair and pulled it roughly as she leaned down and their lips met in an aggressive kiss. Junghwa whimpered when LE bit down on her bottom lip and allowed the elder to slide her tongue in. As quickly as LE initiated the kiss, she pulled away. Junghwa rested against the counter gasping, her eyes shining from having her hair pulled and her lips red and bitten. LE smirked and turned out of the kitchen, strutting back to her desk. She hurriedly packed her things and shut down her computer as Junghwa stumbled out of the kitchen and went to the nearest desk. She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to LE before letting out a quick goodbye, red flushed across her cheeks. LE turned the note over, quickly taking in Junghwa’s number and the words “Is that what you call a punishment?” scrawled across it. LE raised her eyes to Junghwa’s disappearing form and smirked, her mind racing at future plans.


End file.
